1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an information recording apparatus and information recording method for recording a stream such as image and sound and management information of the stream on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, research and development of information high-density recording technology has recently been promoted, and an optical disk having a recording capacity as large as 4.7 GB in one layer on one side has been put into practical use.
For example, the optical disk includes read-only type digital versatile disk-read only memory (DVD-ROM), rewritable type random access memory (DVD-RAM) and rewritable (DVD-RW), and write-once type recordable (DVD-R).
In these optical disks, the management information is adapted to be created and recorded when the stream such as the image and the sound is recorded, and reproduction or search of the stream is performed based on the management information when the stream is reproduced.
The stream and its management information are individually recorded as an independent file on the optical disk. Therefore, a user can capture only the stream from the optical disk into a personal computer (PC) or the like to perform editing and rewrite the post-edit stream onto the optical disk.
In view of such usage, it is very difficult with the optical disk to always ensure consistency between two different files of the stream and its management information. That the consistency between the stream and its management information cannot be ensured is the same state as that the management information is lost and only the stream exists on the optical disk.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-143439 discloses a configuration in which file management information is recovered or generated so as to access AV data which has been already recorded in the case where the file management information is broken or lost during the time the AV data is recorded on the recording medium.
However, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-143439, the file management information is corrected or generated by reproducing the whole of the AV data recorded on the recording medium from a leading recording block, so that the operation is complicated and a long time is required.